Pasado Oscuro
by ShadowLancelot
Summary: Una nave vuela sobre Station Square. Un pasado oculto y un suceson inesperado, ¿Cómo Shadow enfrentará las cosas? ¿Rouge lo aceptará en su vida? Shadouge. Lemon
1. Espiando a la oscuridad

Pasado oscuro

**Sumarry:**

Shadow espiando descubre que Rouge encuentra la verdad de su pasado, y en un intento de intentar descubrirlo Shadow y Rouge quedan sorprendidos. Lemon. Shadouge

Espiando a la oscuridad

En esos tiempos ya estaba, junto a sus tropas, muerto lo único que quedo fue una nave enorme donde, en alguna forma, era un prototipo de el ARK, nadie sabía como entrar las puertas siempre estaban cerradas, los G.U.N intentaron con cualquier forma forjando cerraduras, explosivos, disparos, hasta usaron herramientas para oxidar las cerraduras para entrar pero nada

-Esos GUN nunca sabrán cuando detenerse por las investigaciones es acero inoxidable-Dijó Shadow viendo como varios helicóptero de GUN volaban hacia la nave –Espero que intentando investigarla se explote algo y se mueran, por lo que le hicieron a María-Dijó Shadow pensando macabramente

-Shadow como puedes decir eso-Dijó Rouge sentada en su cama viendo como Shadow solo decía esas palabras macabras –Recuerda sin ellos no tendríamos esta casa-Dijó dejando de leer una revista

-Para que necesitamos el dinero, ya que eres una doble cara-Dijo Shadow aún viendo por la ventana

-Shadow eres un…-Dijó Rouge ofendida por el comentario de su amigo erizo

-¿Qué? Es verdad eres una GUN por el día y una ladrona por la noche y no me cuestiones sabes que tengo razón-Dijó Shadow caminando hacia donde estaba Rouge

Rouge no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a Shadow caminar hasta quedar al lado de ella

-También tengo una pregunta para ti Rouge-Dijo Shadow haciendo que se sobresaltara Rouge – ¿No eres importante para los GUN?-Dijó Shadow viendo como la cara de su amiga murciélago se ponía roja

-¡Shadow me estas sacando de mis casillas y por culpa de eso recibirás una patada mía!- Dijó Rouge parándose de un salto del lugar donde estaba ya con menos irritación

-Tengo razón porque si fueras importante estuvieras en la nave intentando abrir alguna de las entradas-Dijó Shadow algo más frío de lo normal viendo como la cara de su amiga ahora en vez de mostrar irritación mostraba confusión

Rouge se quedo pensando –_Shadow tiene razón yo… porque el comandante no me mando sabe que yo soy la mejor ladrona que el pudo tener-_ Dijó Rouge viendo hacia la cama pero en un instante sonó el teléfono pero rouge no le dio importancia a lo que Shadow ya se había parado para contestar

-_¡Rouge teléfono para ti!-_Dijó Shadow desde la sala, en un instante Rouge salió corriendo hacia la sala viendo como Shadow estaba parado con el teléfono en la mano haciendo una seña de que Rouge lo agarrara

-Habla Rouge ¿Quién es?-Preguntó intentando sonar con algo de felicidad para la persona que la había llamado

_-Rouge necesitamos tu ayuda en la nave-_Habló el comandante del equipo GUN donde estaba ella

-Que pasó comandante- Dijó Rouge algo preocupada ya que el comandante sonaba desesperado

_-Te vamos a encargar la misión en la nueva nave que apareció-_Dijó el comandante haciendo que Rouge se emocionará _–Lleva todas las herramientas necesarias nuestro equipo falló intentando abrir la puerta centra-_ Dijó el comandante que al mismo instante colgó el teléfono indicándole a Rouge que se debía prepara rápido para partir hacia la nave.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Rouge se pusiera la ropa que le habían dado los GUN, Shadow solo estaba viendo lo rápido en que se cambiaba Rouge. Pero en un momento, al cual Rouge no le dio importancia, ella estaba solo con dos brasieres en frente de Shadow, el al ver esto solo pudo sonrojarse y mover la cabeza hacia otro lado

Ya cambiada llevaba una camisa mangas largas negras y por arriba un chaleco donde decía GUN, también llevaba unos pantalones algo apretados azul oscuro y unas botas negras, también llevaba un maletín donde guardaba sus herramientas para forjar cerraduras, etc.

-No dices que tengas suerte o cuídate- Dijó Rouge con un tono burlón acercándose a Shadow

Shadow al desagradarle ese comentario lo único que recibió Rouge fue un gruñido de Shadow. Lo única que hizo esta fue un burlo y salir corriendo hasta la puerta de la entrada y volar hasta un helicóptero que llevaba esperándola.

-Con lo que me importa lo que hagan los GUN en esa nave-Dijó Shadow intentando evitar las imágenes que pasó hace cincuenta años atrás en el ARK

_Flash back_

_Corrían por los pasillo mirando hacia atrás por si venían los GUN y si era cierto se veían sombras y sonidos detrás de ellos, llegaron hasta unas cápsulas de escape que había al final del pasillo, Shadow al instante fue empujado por María a una cápsula y al instante los GUN llegaron mientras ella pulsaba el botón de eyección, casi al mismo tiempo se oyó un ruido, era una pistola y que la bala había llegado hasta la espalda de Maria_

_-¡Maria!-Gritó Shadow pero no pudo ver más y en poco tiempo lo único que veía era las estrellas y un planeta debajo de el_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Después de eso la cápsula se empezó a incendiar y cayendo hacia la Tierra exploto y… morí-Dijó Shadow con un tono de tristeza y yéndose del cuarto para la azotea viendo el antiguo prototipo del ARK

**---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o—**

Ya casi llegando a la nave Rouge vio como el metal brillaba enormemente a causa del Sol que se posaba un poco hacia el oeste

_-Si fue un prototipo y fue olvidado, posiblemente hayan dejado varias riquezas-_Pensó Rouge mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se hacía cada vez mayor cuando se acercaba más a la nave

Ya cerca se bajo del helicóptero hasta quedar en un especie de embarcadero de naves, se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la nave que estaba al frente, caminó un trecho bastante largo y decía en su mente que si el piso se derrumba o da un paso en falso su vida la vería por sus ojos ya que estaba a una altura donde si uno se caía desde ahí podría romperse cualquier hueso del cuerpo o incluso todos los huesos

Después de varios minutos a lo lejano se podía ver un campamento lleno de GUN y al poco rato que empezó a acercándose más se podían oír varios martillos y serruchos, talvez algunos sopla fuegos

-Vaya se puede decir que esa puerta mide mucho-Dijó Rouge con tono burlón al ver la puerta donde la mayoría de los GUN incluso su comandante estaba

-Si ya lo se Rouge-Dijó su comandante algo mandón que al mismo tiempo le estaba saludando a Rouge

-Por ahí nadie cabe solo yo y gateando-Dijó Rouge viendo la pequeña puerta que tenía al frente

-Por eso es por lo que te he mandado, es pequeña para cualquiera de nosotros pero para ti es perfecta-Dijó el comandante viendo como la cara de Rouge se volvía una cara ofendida

-Oye yo puedo ser pequeña y así soy, pero soy más eficaz que cualquiera de ustedes-Dijó casi gritando ofendiendo a todos los GUN que estaban allí

No se habló más y Rouge se puso a trabajar, saco varias herramientas de su maletín, pero antes de trabajar examino la puerta para ver sus debilidades. De repente se sobresalto al ver que la puerta no tenía debilidad improvisó con cualquier cosa por varias horas para ver si la puerta cedía, pero nada pasaba.

-Ya se ahora porque se tardan tanto en esto-Dijó Rouge tomando algo de agua –Intente hacer todo pero nada- Dijó sentándose en una silla que había –Creó que puede ceder con varias dinamitas y con disparos láser- Dijó viendo como el comandante se irritaba

-No tenemos más dinamita, tampoco tenemos esa tecnología- Dijó irritado –Se esta haciendo tarde-Dijó viendo como la luna ya estaba asomándose

-Si mejor me voy a casa, sabes que Shadow vive ahí y no lo puedo dejar esperando, se preocupa demasiado si no vuelvo-Dijó viendo como el comandante le negaba con la cabeza

-No puedes irte hasta que la puerta este abierta-Dijó el comandante haciendo que Rouge se sobresaltara

-Pero esa puerta es imposible de abrir- Dijó con un tono algo irritado por lo que le había dicho el comandante

-Si, y no puedes cuestionar lo que te acabo de decir-Dijó el comandante amenazándola a lo cual esta se río por lo bajo ya que de alguna forma le sonaba igualito a Shadow

-Ok me quedare-Dijó haciendo un puchero mientras se dirigía a una tienda de acampar solitaria

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Rouge espiaba al comandante cuando vio que se había ido se fue de la tienda y empezó lo más rápido a averiguar como derribar la puerta para poder entrar. Pero antes llamo a Shadow para decirle que tenía que quedarse en la nave por esto y lo otro. Sacó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de casa, al rato se escucho una voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono

_-Habla Shadow ¿Quién es?-_Dijó Shadow parecía algo molesto porque todavía Rouge no había llegado a casa

-Shadow soy yo Rouge, no podré ir esta noche porque hay una puerta bloqueando el camino y el comandante me mandó a quedarme-Dijó Rouge preocupada de lo que le diría su amigo erizo

_-Ok, algún día tendrás que retirarte. Porque para mi lo único que te hacen es explotarte-_Dijó Shadow lo cual Rouge si el estuviera aquí lo hubiera lanzado por la borda

_-Ok nos vemos mañana-_Dijó Shadow colgando el teléfono lo cual le sorprendió a Rouge porque ella siempre que se queda en el trabajo hasta el otro día Shadow le dice ok y más nada pero esta vez le dijo que la vería mañana

Olvido esa conversación y se dedico a su trabajo, siguió intentando guardando la artillería pesada en caso de emergencia, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea algo que los GUN llaman inteligencia, ahora en vez de poner dinamita hacia la puerta voló con dinamita hacia la parte arriba de la puerta. Hubo un gran estruendo por parte de la dinamita pero nadie lo escuchó por lo lejos que estaba el campamento. Rouge se emociono al ver que la puerta seguía intacta pero arriba de ella había un hueco donde ella podía entrar y salir fácilmente

No dudo un segundo olvido el dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato, y volando pasó por el hueco que había arriba.

**---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o—**

Shadow alcanzo a ver un pequeño humo que salió de la nave, se preocupo de que su amiga estuviera herida, por lo tanto se cambió y salió al garaje donde estaba un avión que con ayuda de Rouge y algunos mecánicos pudo construir

No dudo ni un segundo en encenderlo y activo el radar para ver si un avión o helicóptero GUN estuviera merodeando por algún lugar de ahí, pero no había nadie así que se dedico a avanzar lento hasta llegar a una pista de aterrizaje que tenían, avanzo lento y casi al final de la pista despegó, mientras subía hacia la nave se tambaleaba un poco el avión, Shadow se lamentó de no haber tomado clases de vuelo, pero ya era muy tarde

Tardo pocos segundo en llegar y divisar el campamento de los GUN, apagó el motor y empezó al planear para evitar que lo oyeran lo GUN, alcanzo a ver la puerta y arriba de ella había un gran agujero

Activó los rieles y subió un poco para esconderlo de cualquier vista aterrizó, y lo cubrió con una manta

-Debería empezar por buscar en el campo GUN después entrare por el hoyo-Dijó algo pensativo, no dudo más saltó de donde estaba y corrió hacia donde estaba el campamento de los GUN

Buscó por todas partes hasta que encontró una tienda sin nadie, entró en esa tienda y reconoció el perfume de Rouge, también que llevaba en su bolso algo de ropa como la que normalmente usa

-Hmp… debió entrar yo también debería hacerlo-Dijó saliendo de la tienda y corriendo hacia la puerta donde estaba el hoyo

Subió y entró por el hoyo, se sorprendió ya que adentro había gran variedad de luces y afuera lo único que brillaba era pocos faros, caminó en silencio por si había algunos GUN entró en la primera sala que encontró, pero se horrorizo al ver varios erizo como el (pelaje negro y ojos rojos) muertos estaban quemados, cortados y algunos cortados por la mitad, vio como la sala tenía varias cosas pero todas destruidas

Salió de ahí y tranco la puerta, le dio un golpe a la manilla para doblarla y evitar que alguien viera los horrores que había ahí adentro

Siguió por varias salas y pasillos cada vez que entraba más las luces empezaban a brillar más y cada vez había más cadáveres como los anteriores

**---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o—**

Rouge vio como las luces brillaban ahí adentro y se tapó los ojos para evitar los brillos que había

Quiso explorar la primera sala pero algo le dijó que no encontraría más que muerte, ignoro la sala y entró a la otra. Ahí e emociono ya que habían varios diamantes y lingotes de oros regados por el suelo. Sacó una bolsa y metió pocos por lo pesados que eran

Siguió caminando pero cada vez que iba a tomar un pasillo que no debía tomar la voz en su interior le decía que ahí solo encontraría muerte así que no la cuestiono ya que en unos pasillos anteriormente había encontrado más gemas y oro

Siguió hasta que encontró un gran ordenador estaba prendido y decidió buscar que tenía adentro

-Mmm… vamos a ver aquí y otro clic aquí-Dijó presionando las opciones de desarrollo mientras veía varios discursos de María y el abuelo Robotnik

-…Hoy María y yo hemos intentado despegar el prototipo pero por mala suerte no despegó…-Decía uno de los discursos

-…El caos invadió la nave algo pasó solo algunos pasillos estaban llenos de sangre y cadáveres de científicos…-Decía uno de los discurso con algunas imágenes con pasillos y habitaciones con cadáveres y sangre, Rouge instantáneamente se asustó mucho al ver esa imágenes

-…Nuevas el prototipo lo hemos destruido y empezamos a crear otro…-Decía un pequeño discurso de un científico

-…Proyectos nuevos, el último proyecto causo la muerte de 48 científicos, 30 ingenieros y 150 proyectos…-Decía María en un discurso mostrando una foto muy familiar. Al rato se dio cuenta que era la foto de Mephiles transformado

Decidió cerrar los discursos y se metió en proyectos aparecieron miles de proyecto con varios fallidos o muertos. Hasta que encontró dos que decían completos, funcionando y estable. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Shadow ahí y sin duda le dio clic, mostrando varias imágenes donde salía en perfecto estado.

El otro se llamaba Proyecto S-00X, al final de este decía precaución, le dio clic y supo quien era otra vez era Mephiles. Cerro ahí y volvió a donde Shadow

-Shadow…-Dijó triste al ver la información de el que había frente a sus ojos se paró de la silla y se dejo caer en la silla

**---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o—**

Shadow cada vez le aterraba ese lugar no quería volver a ver esas imágenes que vivió hace 50 años. Llegó a un pasillo donde no había nada ni nadie, se sentó a descansar su mente por unos minutos y prosiguió la búsqueda

Encontró la sala del computador central y vio a Rouge pero se detuvo al oír su nombre, siguió espiando hasta que empezó a escuchar un sonido algo extraño, lo ignoro y siguió espiando, hasta que una explosión ocurrió cerca del pasillo donde el estaba, la explosión causa que un hueco se abriera en el pasillo y en la sala del computador central, Shadow vio a Rouge saltar por el hueco que había en el cuarto, al ver esto Shadow corrió hasta la sala y trató de ver lo que había en la computadora pero estaba dañada

Se lanzó por el hueco y le dio a un botón el cual puso piloto automático y llegó hasta Shadow, el al instante se montó y salió volando de ahí, a lo lejos se veían varios aviones pero no eran de GUN, así que el ya sabía que era un ataque terrorista, pero que querían.

Salió volando hacia el campamento GUN pero solo estaba totalmente en llamas todos los GUN se estaban muriendo lentamente, así que Shadow regreso a su casa pensando una excusa para Rouge, ya que ella estaba a varios kilómetros debajo de el pero igual la podía ver volando

Llegó a su casa y paró el avión, Rouge estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a Shadow montando el avión

-¿Shadow qué estabas haciendo con el avión?- Dijó Rouge intentando calmarse por el previo ataque

-Estaba practicando pero ¿dijiste que ibas a volver mañana?-Dijó Shadow viendo como Rouge se sobresaltaba

-Es que el comandante me dijo que lo sentía y que si podía volver-Dijó Rouge tratando de ocultar lo que pasó

-Bueno en fin me voy a dormir ya es tarde-Dijó Shadow entrando a la casa, mientras veía Rouge como exhalaba el aire e forma de un gran suspiro

Varias horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Rouge no podía dormir por lo que vio de Shadow y su vida incluyendo para que lo crearon, Shadow no podía dormir por lo que había encontrado Rouge de el, el quería saber el porque de su creación y sus propósitos

Ya no se habló más Shadow saltó de su cama y fue al cuarto de Rouge, el la estaba viendo mientras ella miraba hacia la luna

-Tampoco puedes dormir-Dijó Shadow haciendo que Rouge salte de su cama provocando un grito de parte de ella

-¡Shadow no me asustes así, casi se me salé el corazón!-Dijó Rouge con un tono agresivo con un poco de susto

-Voy a ir directo a esto, se que viste algo sobre mi en la nave, dime que viste ahí necesito saberlo Rouge-Dijó Shadow acercándose a Rouge pero Shadow recibió una negación mientras en la cara de Rouge se formaba tristeza

-No Shadow si lo descubres tú mismo te odiarías y hasta podrías matarte-Dijó Rouge mientras Shadow se acercaba más a Rouge

-¡Por favor dímelo, necesito descubrir mi pasado!- Gritó Shadow mientras Rouge retrocedía por el pánico que le causaba Shadow al acercarse más

Una negación recibió otra vez Shadow, esta ya se estaba desesperando y no aguantaba más, levantó sus brazos y sus manos se pusieron en los hombros de Rouge, pero el siguiente movimiento iba a cambiar, Shadow movió sus manos rápidamente hacia el cuello de Rouge y la empezó a estrangular, esta dio un grito de horror mientras miraba a los ojos de Shadow que ahora en vez de mostrar tristeza y soledad, mostraban que estaban sedientos de sangre

-Shadow… me lastimas- Alcanzó a decir Rouge por la falta de oxigeno, haciendo que Shadow despertase de su instinto asesino, al ver esto Shadow salió de ahí y cerro la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, mientras Rouge empezaba a llorar


	2. La conmoción y la persecución

2) La conmoción y la persecución 

Rouge no pudo dormir esa noche pensando en lo que le dijó la noche anterior, de alguna forma Shadow no había salido de su

-Será que no me quiere ver por lo de ayer- Se dijó para sí misma mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Shadow –Shadow… estas ahí- dijó poniendo una de sus orejas en la puerta para escuchar mejor, pero nadie le habló –Shadow… estas despierto- Dijó tocando la puerta, pero nada sucedió. En esos momentos Rouge estaba pensando que se había quedado dormido o le tenía tanta furia por lo de ayer que no le quería hablar

No decidió más y intento abrir la puerta, espero a que la puerta se cerrará de un golpe pero nada sucedió, ni un típico _Rouge estoy despierto no entres_ de Shadow, la abrió de golpe y miró hacia todas partes de la habitación pero no había nadie, se fijó en una nota que había en la cama de Shadow, también cerca de las gavetas había un desorden con varios papeles.

Decidió no fijarse en el desorden y enfocarse en la nota, caminó hasta la cama, se sentó en un costado y empezó a leer la nota

_Rouge por medio de esta nota te hago saber que ya no voy a estar más ahí, por lo de ayer me sentí muy culpable de lo que te ocurrió. Si lo hiciera otra vez nadie estaría ahí para salvarte, así que tenlo por seguro que cuando leas esta nota estaré por las calles de Station Square._

_Adiós, Shadow_

Rouge se sorprendió acerca de esto y no lo creyó por eso buscó por toda su casa pensando que era una broma de Shadow, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Se sentó y empezó llorar un poco -¡Lo tengo que buscar!, si es necesario… le contaré lo que vi en la nave- Dijó con algo de tristeza en las últimas palabras

No dudó ni un segundo, desayuno rápido y se fue a cambiar para buscar a su mejor amigo, se fue en uno de sus autos, pero volvió sabiendo de que si Shadow reconoce su pintura saldría corriendo de donde estaba

Volvió en otro auto este no era como el de ella, era de color azul y era compacto, lo encendió lo más rápido posible y salió a toda velocidad de la casa pensando divertidamente de que le ganaría a Sonic de una largada así. Pero lo olvido y se volvió a enfocar en su amigo

-Donde lo voy a buscar- Dijó algo dudosa ya que Station Square es demasiado grande para andar en un lugar específico –Bueno me voy a parar y ver los lugares que le gustan a Shadow y los que le desagradan

Se dedicó primero a buscar en un callejón donde Shadow solía pasar por ahí, salió del auto y empezó a buscar

_Flash back_

_Ella estaba esperando a Shadow, lo veía ahí hablando con unas personas pero el no venía, estaba algo aburrida porque llevaban mucho tiempo hablando y ella solo estaba ahí parada. Hasta que Shadow salió caminando de ahí_

_-Todo los días es lo mismo Shadow- Dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras Shadow seguía caminando_

_-Entonces porque vienes conmigo- Dijó algo estresado por lo que le acababa de decir su amiga_

_Se miraron un rato hasta que Shadow desvío la mirada, en esos días Shadow y Rouge estuvieron a_ _de ser novio y hasta hacer el amor, pero después se empezó a romper su relación ya que Knuckles se había enamorado de Rouge y ella lo había aceptado en su vida y el ya no quería revivir esos momentos_

_Fin del Flash back_

Se metió de un golpe en su carro y lo siguió buscando, esta vez se dedicó a ver a la casa que tenía Shadow anteriormente

Llegó a un pequeño vecindario, parecía un poco a un barrio, pero se enfoco más en su amigo y traerlo de vuelta, entró a la casa y le dedicó a echar un vistazo pero nada más que polvo estaba en esa casa, siguió a ver el cuarto de Shadow pero no había nadie en la cama, más que una pequeña familia de arañas.

Salió de un golpe y corrió hasta su auto, se le estaban acabando los lugares que le gustaban a Shadow, pensó en descansar un poco ella sabía que Shadow estaría en uno de sus lugares favoritos

Se paró cerca de la playa, y se deprimió al ver una pareja de novios divirtiéndose por ahí_ –Shadow si hubiera sido mi novio en esos días no me habría abandonado- _Dijó pensando, pero también reconoció una pareja al inusual, pero cada vez se volvía más y más extraña mientras se acercaban, eran Mephiles y Jade caminando juntos, pero claro Mephiles miraba hacia el cielo mientras Jade miraba hacia abajo y le hablaba sin parar.

Rouge dejó de ver a esa pareja y se emociono al ver a Shadow caminando por el otro lado de la acera, salió corriendo y se intentó lanzar sobre el pero, este anticipó su movimiento y al ver quién era salió corriendo al toda velocidad de ahí, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde se había ido pero no estaba, había corrido lo suficiente para escaparse de los ojos de ella

-No… Shadow por favor te pido que regreses- Dijó con tristeza en su voz, caminando hacia su carro y salió disparada de ahí a la dirección en que se había ido Shadow

Lo pudo anticipar dos cuadras después, esta vez el estaba caminando y ella ya había pensado una plan, se trataba que cuando se acercara más ella saldría corriendo y le patearía los pies para tumbarlo y decirle todo lo que sabe

Al marcar semáforo verde ella salió acelerando a lo máximo que tenía su carro, pero este se volteo al oír el rugido de su motor y salió corriendo como la última vez, ella pisó a fondo y su auto rugía a fondo, pero aun con toda esa velocidad el era más rápido

Lo persiguió hasta un callejón, pero este ante ver una pequeña reja saltó sobre ella, Rouge lo decidió pero caminando más se veía otra parte de la autopista, se preguntó porque corría de ella

Ya buscándolo le rugió el estomago, se acordó de que no fue a cenar por la persecución de su amigo, se paró en un pequeño restaurante y empezó a comer, viendo otra vez a Shadow caminando, esta no le dio importancia ya que estaba comiendo y solo lo miraba fijamente, este percatándose de que alguien lo miraba volteo hacia donde estaba Rouge, se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Shadow dijó algo pero esta no lo oyó, ahora se daba cuenta de que los ojos de Shadow tenían tres caras, la primera y la más común que era triste y solo, la segunda que era este instante que mostraba soledad y frustración y la última la más horrible los ojos de Shadow en vez de ser negros con las pupilas rojas eran puro rojo y mostraban que estaba sediento de sangre

Rouge desvió la mirada al ver que un mesero le traía la cuenta ella pago con efectivo y dejó la cuenta en la mesa, no persiguió a Shadow sabía que si seguía así no iba a llegar a nada, le hizo un signo de adiós y se monto en su auto, esta estaba a punto de llorar y Shadow se había dado cuenta por lo que bajo la cabeza.

Decidió arrancar el auto, pero se sorprendió al ver que Shadow se acercaba a ella algo asustado, ella pensaba que el pensaba que si se acercara más ella iba arrancar de golpe o le iba a atrapar y tal vez a darle patadas por lo que le había echo pasar

Se quedó parado donde estaba, ambos se miraban fijamente como antes, Shadow susurró algo y Rouge creyó entender lo que dijó, y se sorprendió a creer lo que acaba de decir Shadow

-Shadow… de verdad piensas eso- Dijó mientras Shadow se ponía alerta y confundido de lo que acababa de decir ella

-Yo… no dije nada… acerca de ti- Dijó con la cabeza abajo, sorprendiendo a Rouge sabía que ella no leía bien los labios

-Pero te vi decir algo acerca sobre mi- Dijó Rouge mientras Shadow todavía la miraba confundido a Rouge

-Ya te dije… y por tu tono de voz creo que ya no me quieres como un amigo… creo que hasta me odias-Dijó mientras Rouge se ponía algo histérica

-Shadow… siempre te quise como amigo pero ahora que huyes de mi solo porque te quería decir ciertas cosas, ya no pienso que nuestra amistad deba continuar, lo siento-Dijó con algo de tristeza en su voz y salió algo rápido de ahí dejando a un solitario Shadow, el sol estaba en su tono más claro de día ya marcaban las 12 del mediodía había perseguido a Shadow por cinco horas, salió disparada a su casa y se echo a llorar porque ya no tenía más amistad con su mejor amigo

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que una llamada rompió el llanto de Rouge, se levantó de la cama y decidió atender el teléfono

-Habla Rouge ¿Quién es?- Dijó y se asustó ya que se oían disparos, gritos y estática en la otra línea

_-Rouge... comandan… ¡argh!-_Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la línea se colgará y saliera otra voz muy conocida que era la de su comandante

_-Rouge…nave...rápido…corre…ufff-_ También otra vez se colgó la línea pero nada o nadie atendió esta vez

Salió a la ventana más cerca que tenía y vio que la nave estaba más debajo de lo normal, también había varios aviones disparándose entre ellos, había fuego por casi toda la nave y se asustó al ver que un avió destruido se acerba muy cerca de la casa de ella, se alivió al ver que había caído en el lago

Fue hasta donde estaba el avión y reconoció un sello muy peculiar, era un sello terrorista y fueron la causa de muchas muertes el año pasado, también vio a un hombremuerto, y agarró sus armas, entro otra vez a su casa se cambio lo más rápido posible y llevo otras armas, y algunas fueron equipadas al avión que tenía ella

Salió del hangar y activó el radio se puso unos lentes, audífonos y un micrófono para hablar con sus compañeros.

-Aquí murciélago 2 esperando ordenes de despegue- Dijó con esperanzas de que uno de sus

Compañeros le dijeran algo

-Aquí Omega 3… ¡olvida las malditas ordenes y ven a ayudarnos aquí arriba!- Dijó uno de sus compañeros hasta que la línea dejó de funcionar

-Aquí Delta 8 ¡Rouge rápido derribaron a Omega 3!- Dijó otro de sus compañeros mientras Rouge veía el avión de Omega 3 incendiándose en el cielo y después explotar

Rouge activó varios paneles y dejaron ver dos botones en el volante del avión, Rouge despegó lo más rápido posible, pero algo la bajo dándose cuenta que era el avión de Tails que la había rozado, este de un momento a otro salió disparado también a la pelea, se acomodo otra vez pero algo la obligó a bajar, pero esta vez era Sonic que con el poder de las Caos Esmerald se había transformado en Hiper Sonic, ella se dio cuenta de que a esa velocidad no iba llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus compañeros, así que decidió a acelerar

Entró en la pelea, pero vio que Tails estaba solo sin Sonic, vio algo brillante y se dio cuenta que era Sonic el que estaba volando hacia la nave

Se olvido de eso y volvió a entrar a la pelea, solo se enfocaba en un avión y tomaba su tiempo en derribarlo

-¡Argh! Aquí Delta 8 me han dado, repito me han dado- Dijó mientras Rouge veía como el avión de su amigo se incendiaba y caía poco a poco pero nadie se eyectaba de ahí, Rouge temiendo lo peor, intento darle por una ala para ver si volvía a prender otra vez el avión, pero nada

-Delta 8 ¡Sal de ahí tienes que sobrevivir!- Dijó Rouge muy angustiada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo

-No puedo… Rouge los sistemas están dañados debo morir así, adiós esta es la… ultima vez que nos vemos- Dijó antes de caer al agua y explotar

Pasaron varias horas en la pelea, ya varios terroristas estaban muertos, pero también Rouge se percato que su equipo andaba mal, al igual que la nave. Estaba ya casi rozando el lago y Sonic no había dado una señal desde que había entrado, siguieron varios minutos de angustia hasta que a Rouge le habían dado con un misil

-Argh… aquí murciélago 2, me han dado, y el avión no responde- Dijó Rouge muy preocupada por lo que le iba a pasar

Nadie le respondió percatándose que un rayo de color amarillo proveniente de la nave le había dado a todos lo aviones incluyendo el de Tails pero su daño no fue tan grave como el de los otros

Cayó al agua, pero no se pudo mover ya que el golpe la había desmayado, después de un poco tiempo escucho a alguien nadando y se acercaba a ella.

Despertó en su cama, miró el reloj y decían cinco de la mañana, se levantó fuertemente hasta ver la nave lamentándolo mucho esta ya estaba hundida y echando mucho fuego por lo que le quedaba de hundirse

Pero ese ya no era el problema ahora era saber quien era la que le había salvado, se dirigió hasta la sala pero no había nadie, se dirigió hacia la cocina y no había nadie, se dirigió hacia la azotea y no había nadie, corrió hacia la sala de estar y no había nadie, al instante oyó unos pasos que provenían de la escalera y una puerta cerrándose

Dirigió la mirada hacia las escalera, pero no había nadie ahora lo que quedaba era su cuarto y el cuarto de Shadow, se dirigió al suyo pero no había nadie, así que la persona que la había salvado estaba en el cuarto de Shadow, puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y la abrió con silencio, se sorprendió al ver que Shadow estaba otra vez en la casa y despierto, Rouge había planeado en lanzarse sobre el

-¡Shadow regresaste!- Dijó lanzándose sobre el mientras el caía hacia la cama y quedaba boca arriba

Shadow no dio respuesta y se ruborizó un poco al ver lo cerca que estaba Rouge de el, miró hacia otro lado para evitar la escena, pero Rouge lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Shadow por la emoción, que después empezó Rouge a llorar en su pecho

-Ya… basta con esta escenita Rouge- Dijó Shadow algo apenado y sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo

Rouge se levantó y Shadow también, pero esta vez estaban más cerca de que antes y ambos se ruborizaron, pero no dejaron de verse fijamente

-Shadow…- Dijó Rouge mientras sus labios se acercaron más y más hasta que ambos sintieron su respiración en los labios

Y de un momento para otro, sus labios ya estaban unidos, Shadow al igual que Rouge se sorprendieron pero después se dejaron llevar por el momento que los unía ahora, aunque Shadow después de poco empujo a Rouge

-Lo siento Rouge, no quiero revivir esos momentos- Dijó Shadow dejando a Rouge pensativa sobre cuales momentos, hasta que…

_Flash back_

_Esos días lluviosos normalmente Shadow se quedaba en la casa de Rouge, normalmente hablaban de lo que hacían con Eggman_

_Hasta que un día Rouge decidió pasarse del límite y en un juego de verdad o reto, Rouge le pidió a Shadow que le diera un beso, pero este al equivocarse le dio un beso en los labios y siguieron así por mucho tiempo, hasta que Rouge se empezó a desvestir, pero Shadow se lo impidió_

_Varios días pasaron hasta que Shadow le dijó a Rouge que ya estaba preparado para una relación con ella, pero casi al mismo instante Knuckles apareció de la nada y le declaro su amor por ella, a lo que ella mismo instante ella respondió que si quería tener una relación con Knuckles_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Shadow tu me dijiste hace tiempo que ya estabas preparado para una relación, pues cometí un error en el pasado y ahora trato de arreglarlo- Dijó Rouge abrazando a Shadow por la espalda y poniendo su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Shadow

-Y que tal sí pasa lo mismo, sabes ese día jamás lo quiero volver a repetir- Dijó Shadow con algo de tristeza en su voz

-No se va a volver a repetir, el y yo ya no nos amamos, como te lo dije eso ya fue cosa del pasado- Dijó Rouge sorprendiendo a Shadow

Esta no recibió una respuesta, pero al poco tiempo Shadow se volteo y volvió a besar a Rouge en los labios, pero esta vez Shadow decidió encontrar la lengua de Rouge, a lo que esta también decidió encontrar la lengua de Shadow, empezaron a hacer un juego con las lenguas, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Shadow esta vez se dirigió la cuello de Rouge mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo y besándolo

Mientras ella se dedicaba a quitarle la camisa a Shadow, el dejó su cuello y empezó a quitarle la camisa que llevaba hasta quedar sin camisa, el se dedicó a masajear los pechos de Rouge y besándola en los labios ya hinchados por los anteriores besos, Rouge ya no se contuvo más y le quitó los pantalones a Shadow dejándolo en bóxer, mientras el se dedicaba a quitarle el brasier que llevaba y empezar a lamer los pechos de esta

Shadow se quito los bóxer dejando ver su miembro a Rouge, el ya le había quitado los pantalones a Rouge dejándola solo con su brasier, este empezó a masajear el miembro de Rouge, ya con el pasó del tiempo, ya su entrada estaba húmeda

Shadow le quitó el brasier a Rouge y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, esta al sentir a Shadow adentró dio un grito de dolor de placer, Shadow empezó a embestirla lentamente, y con cada embestida Rouge gemía el nombre de Shadow, que a este le encanto ver a Rouge diciendo su nombre, pronto las embestidas fueron rápidas y profundas dejando oír gritos roncos de Shadow y gemidos de Rouge

Shadow en poco tiempo había llegado al clímax, pero no se percataron que estaba nevando afuera, Rouge se había recordado que hoy era 24 de diciembre

-Shadow… que me vas a dar de Navidad- Dijó Rouge viendo como Shadow se confundía mientras veía a la ventana para sorprenderse que estaba nevando

-Esto- Dijó Shadow mientras se acercaba a Rouge para otra vez unir sus labios con los de ella, que después de varios segundos ambos se quedaron dormidos por la acción anteriormente

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el final del capí 2, quie iba a creer esto XD, bueno espero seguir públicando más capí hasta que se me funda el cerebro haciendo este fic**

**Ahh... y Feliz Navidad a todos los que me leen y los que no me leen igual, hehehe buah  
**


End file.
